


Lullaby

by PinkRangerV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Growing Up, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel's special children were, indeed, special. However, that really didn't mean much if they died of neglect, so Azazel orders a pair of demons to adopt Sam and raise him as their own.</p><p>Surprisingly, it turns out rather well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to prompt my own dumb ass on this--there were two people watching the fire in the pilot, and I was like 'well, obvs they were supposed to kidnap Sam so he could be raised PROPERLY'.
> 
> So now you get kidfic in wonderfully short chapters.
> 
> EDIT: This has somehow been posted on ebooks-tree, which is making money off work I did not profit from. I am FURIOUS. I am writing for free INTENTIONALLY, NOT because I'm too stupid to make money here. If you got here via ebooks-tree, you should know what they're doing--get away from that site! Come hang out on AO3, FFN, LiveJournal, or DeviantArt instead for ethical fanworks.

Sadly, Plan A--to let the Winchester-Campbells raise Sam Winchester, so the angels believed they were ‘winning’--failed.

 

Azazel really, really should have seen it coming, too. Sure, Mary and John weren’t the best relationship, but with Mary gone, John seemed to have forgotten his sons even existed. Azazel really couldn’t care less what happened to the older boy, but Sam was relatively important and Azazel didn’t feel like risking him over John’s ridiculous obsessions.

 

So Azazel called in Plan B.

 

Two hours later, a baby was mysteriously found in a hospital bed alone and crying. But since Dean was old enough to pronounce his name, when a few weeks later Adam and Lily Wesson adopted the mysterious baby and christened him Samuel, John Winchester was in Florida trying to explain why Dean had appeared in the middle of a road in a flash of light while John had been in Kansas.

 

Azazel loved having Plan Bs.

 

 


	2. Week One

_Week One:_

 

“This really isn’t very hard.”

 

“Okay, you get the next diaper change.”

 

“No pro…”

 

“...stench is normal. It’s a human infant, not a demon. Stench is normal.”

 

“That’s...not exactly just stench…”

 

“Human infants are messy.”

 

“He’s screaming, Lily.”

 

“...stench is normal, mess is normal, stench is normal, mess is-- _that’s blood that is not normal_!”

 

_One hour later:_

 

“Hello? Azazel? Yes, about human blood...apparently it’s toxic in large amounts to humans. And infants are more sensitive. Of course I’m not suggesting you didn’t know your job. I’m just calling ahead. Why? Oh, the hospital staff suggested we were invested in Satanism and now they’re keeping Sam overnight for observation and...hello? Lily? Is that you? Oh, how’d it go? All right, I’ll just wait here, then. Yes, of course I’ll remember to sleep. Love you too, dear.”

 

Adam sighed as he hung up and reached down to pet the now-sleeping baby’s fuzzy head. “Life lesson, Sam. When doing spellwork...check your ingredients.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, really, human blood is toxic to humans in large amounts. Babies don't do great with toxins in *tiny* amounts. (Don't worry, Sam just had an impressively messy diaper, he's unharmed.) My headcanon here is that all of Azazel's kids were already psychic, and the 'demon blood' addiction was actually an addiction to blood magic boosts.
> 
> I'm still not sure how Sam survived drinking gallons of blood, but whatever.


	3. Month One

_Month One:_

  
“Adam? Yes, I know you’re at work, but the damn puppy chewed through my ethernet cable, I need you to look up something for me. What are the side effects to getting a baby drunk while they teeth?”


	4. Birthdays

_Year Two:_

 

“Happy birthday, Sammy!” Lily and Adam chorused with wide smiles.

 

Sam babbled loudly, shrieked, and slapped the small bowl of ice cream that Lily had just set down. It flew everywhere, and Sam, fascinated, stuck his fingers in his mouth.

 

He promptly screamed happily.

 

“...I thought that was a human tradition.” Adam muttered.

 

“He’s _two_.” Lily grumbled back.

 

Adam wiped ice cream off his forehead and stared at the smear for a minute before smearing it on Sam’s forehead instead. Sam paused from stuffing ice cream into his mouth with his hands to squeal happily at his adopted father.

 

Lily snorted and pecked Adam’s cheek before going to get a cloth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least they didn't throw him a birthday party. My mom did that with my little brother and he had a meltdown. Babies overstimulate pretty easily, and Adam and Lily are just getting the hang of this whole 'oh, hey, baby' thing.


	5. Fairies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Christian-Celtic folklore, the fey folk steal unbaptized infants and can attack new mothers before the child is baptized. They prefer eldest sons or fair, strong children, and they leave changelings sometimes in the child's place. Obviously, Sam was not baptized.

_Year Three:_

 

Lily looked up when she heard the scream.

 

It was a fairy. Apparently it had confused ‘adopted only child’ with ‘eldest son’.

 

Lily grabbed the fairy out of Clifford’s mouth--Sam had _insisted_  the half-hellhound, half-lab puppy's name was Clifford and refused to change it--and shoved it in the microwave. Adam came home while it exploded.

 

Adam nodded and hefted Sam. “Come on, Sammy, do you want to learn how to keep fairies away?” Adam asked.

 

Sam nodded. “Icky icky icky!”

 

“Yes it was.” Lily said. “Next time you see one, smack it.” She demonstrated on the air.

 

Sam nodded solemnly.

 

Together they trooped outside with the now-destroyed microwave, leaving it open to display the dead corpse, and then went back in, had dinner, and watched a movie. They weren’t bothered by anything after that.

 

 


	6. Superheroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Little Dragons' program at my mom's gym starts around age three or four, depending on when the kid develops enough interest to pay attention for a full half hour. I'm loosely basing this off that, since watching actual little kids run around kiya-ing is ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE.

_Year Four:_

 

“Fighting stance!”

 

“KIYAH!” Sam yelled obediently, dropping into what might possibly have been considered a fighting stance. Adam studied it, then nodded. “Daddy?” Sam added, looking up.

 

“Yep, buddy?” Adam asked. Sam was doing remarkably well at all the training he’d been throwing at him lately. Childcare experts recommended starting early and making it fun, and so far he and Lily had taken the advice and run with it.

 

“Am I a superhero now?”

 

Adam looked over Sam, dressed in one of three identical Superman outfits Lily had gotten after Sam had started his Superman phase, squinting seriously as he trained. He nodded. “Yes, I think you are.”

 

Sam jumped up and down, punching the air. “Yes!”

 

“Fighting stance!” Adam half-laughed.

 

Sam dropped into the attempted fighting stance. “KIYAH!”

 

 


	7. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Wesson household, The Talk is not actually about sex. They have more important topics, like the future potential ruler of Hell.
> 
> ...Also, I think Sam watched the death episode of Sesame Street for some reason. Lily really needs to vet her babysitters better.

_Year Five:_

 

“Mommy?” Sam asked one afternoon in the car. “Is Clifford going to die?”

 

“No.” Lily considered. This was a new topic, and she glanced at Adam for input, but Adam apparently took it as a plea for help.

 

“Clifford’s half Hellhound, Sam.” Adam explained. “So he’ll live just as long as all of us, okay?”

 

Sam nodded. Then he asked, “What’s a Hellhound?”

 

Lily sighed. “Time for the Talk?” She asked Adam.

 

“They say earliest is best…” Adam replied.

 

“You know, we really _could_ just have gone and lived on a nice rural farm.”

 

Adam snorted.

 

“Sam, dear,” Lily started, “You know how you’re adopted...?”

 


	8. Say No To Bullies

_Year Six:_

 

“What on _Earth_ is my son doing here?” Lily hissed as she stormed into the principal’s office.

 

Sam hung his head. Crud. He was _dead_.

 

“Mrs. Wesson, your son beat another student to a pulp.” The utterly unintimidated principal replied, glaring back at Lily.

 

“And your point is?” Lily snapped, drawing herself up.

 

The principal raised an eyebrow, not moving from behind her desk. “According to our security cameras, and the other children, Steve and Sam were arguing, when Steve hit Sam. Now, I would understand if Sam had hit back, but he flat-out tackled him to the ground, sat on him, and punched him until his nose was bleeding.”

 

Lily glanced at Sam.

 

“...he was pickin’ on Suzie.” Sam mumbled. “An’ he hit me first.”

 

Lily smiled. It was not a nice smile. She turned to Sam and offered her hand. “Come on, Sam. Let’s get some ice cream.”

 

“Mrs. Wesson--”

 

“Have a good day.” Lily said coldly as she led her son out the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now begins the tightrope of 'how to have Sam be a good person like in canon while his parents are encouraging ass-kicking'...


	9. The Right Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cub Scouts is the precursor to Boy Scouts (because apparently they need two separate programs? See, this is why Girl Scouts kept winning at camps...), and one of the _major_ activities is the Pinewood Derby. You get a little kit to make a model car, you make the model car, they glue pennies to your car on the day of the race for weight, and then you roll them down a big set-up someone made that looks like a miniature version of a roller coaster end. I personally hated going to the things, because sitting around doing nothing wasn't very interesting to me, but it was definitely a good life lesson--it was *not* the kids making the cars.
> 
> So now Sam gets to figure this out for himself.
> 
> (Also, Sam takes being a Cub Scout Very Seriously. I like this kid, he's adorable.)

_Year Seven:_

 

Sam glared at the other cars.

 

The point of the Pinewood Derby, he’d been told, was for Cub Scouts to build their own cars out of the kits they were given. That was the _point_. But those cars _weren’t_ like Sam’s; they were too beautiful, too well-made.

 

They were _Cub Scouts_. They weren’t supposed to cheat and have their _dads_ make cars.

 

“What’s wrong, sport?” Adam asked quietly.

 

Sam tugged Adam’s pant leg, and Adam crouched obediently. “Dad, I don’t think they made those cars.”

 

Adam nodded slowly. “No, they didn’t. Good spotting, Sam. Looks like you and Jake are the only  ones who actually made your own.”

 

Sam glanced at Jake. He wasn’t very happy with his car, he kept picking at it. He was kind of weird, too, always quiet and thinking. Sam wasn’t sure if he liked Jake or not, but Clifford was already sniffing happily at him. Clifford loved Jake.

 

Well, if Clifford liked someone, so did Sam.

 

“What do you want to do?” Adam asked, drawing Sam from his thoughts.

 

Sam considered. “Can you tell the judges?”

 

Adam nodded. “I can, but do you think they’d listen?”

 

Sam thought that over too. “They’re _supposed_ to listen.” He said firmly.

 

Adam weighed his options, then nodded again. “All right, I’ll tell them, then. Do you want to come with me?” Sam nodded firmly and put his hand in his father’s.

 

Adam walked up to the judges, waited politely, and then said, “Excuse me, but my son and I noticed those other cars are strangely well-made for seven-year-olds.”

 

The judge raised his eyebrow. “I didn’t.” The judge glanced down at Sam. “Mr…”

 

“Wesson.” Sam said clearly. People always talked down to him unless he was very firm.

 

“Mr. Wesson, are you accusing the others of cheating?”

 

Sam considered, then nodded. “Yes. They shouldn’t do that. We’re Cub Scouts. We _don’t cheat_.”

 

The judge sighed. “Mr. Wesson, unless you have some proof here…”

 

Adam snorted. “Bill, be serious. You heard Dave last week. This is supposed to be for the kids, not the parents.”

 

The judge--Bill--glanced at Sam, then said, “Mr. Wesson, your son is suspended from the derby for unsportsmanlike conduct.” He turned away.

 

“Then I’m quitting too.” A tiny voice said.

 

Sam turned. Jake’s mother was gripping his shoulder, glaring at the judge, and Jake looked up _defiantly_ \--actually glaring!--as he said, “Sam’s right. If they’re cheating, I’m not playing either.”

 

Sam broke out into a smile. “Thanks, Jake.”

 

Jake smiled back.

 

“Hey, why don’t we race?” Sam asked spontaneously, looking up at Adam. “Dad, can we? We can just race in the street!”

 

“Maaaybe on the _sidewalk_.” Jake’s mother said. Jake lit up, and Sam held out a hand. Jake took it, and the two boys darted out to go race.

 

Adam awarded the winner--Jake, and Sam didn’t mention that he might have held Jake’s wheel on a tiny bit--with five bucks, and Alma, Jake’s mother, took them all out for ice cream.

 

Sam didn’t notice that more than a few people that day had eyes that flashed black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where my bunnies ran out. Send me a prompt for Sam's kid life, and I'll fill it.


End file.
